roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
PSO-1 Scope
}} The PSO-1 is a Russian Telescopic Sight available for the Dragunov SVU and VSS Vintorez. It is unlocked by default. History The PSO-1 (Прицел Снайперский Оптический, Pritsel Snaipersky Optichesky, "Optical Sniper Sight"), is a telescopic scope manufactured by the Novosibirk instrument-making factory in Russia. It was designed specifically for the SVD as a telescopic sight for military designated marksman roles. However, it is used on other rifles such as the VSS and VSK-94.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PSO-1 At the time of its introduction in 1964, it was considered the most advanced telescopic scopes ever designed for a mass-production rifle. It has a 4x power magnification. The current version of the sight is the PSO-1M2 Model In-Game The model in-game is a PSO-1. The reticle is the default PSO-1 reticle, but colored green. In-Game The PSO-1 is only equipable on the SVU and VSS. It is unique in that it uses the long-range scope mechanic; blacking out the peripheral vision, but having a lower magnification of 4x. Being unlocked by default, it functions as an alternative to the default SVU scope and the VSS's iron sights. It has a magnification similar to the ACOG sight, making it better suited towards medium ranged engagements, however, it lacks the better peripheral vision of such sights. For the SVU, it functions as a better mid-range alternative to the default scope. It provides a better field of view, allowing the player to see more at the cost of longer ranged precision. It's an overall good choice given the SVU's better damage at closer distances, however, it will hinder the longer-range precision of the weapon. A compromise between the two would be the VCOG scope, providing a middle ground in terms of magnification, a 6x vs the 7.5x of the default scope and 4x of the PSO-1. For the VSS, it functions as a long-range alternative to the iron sights. It possesses better target acquisition at longer distances at the loss of peripheral vision and better CQC performance. It's best to use semi-automatic when using the scope, given the harsh recoil in automatic fire, and when in ADS, will be near impossible to track targets. Using the iron sights or a CQC orientated sight is generally prefered if the VSS is to be used in CQC. Otherwise, a good combination would be the PSO-1 with a canted sight, providing more versatility to the weapon. Pros & Cons Pros: * Unlocked by default. * Provides VSS with better long-range capabilities. * Lower aim-down-sight time than most scopes. * Good steadying scope time. * Better at mid-range compared to the SVU's default scope due to lower magnification. * Better at seeing in dark conditions compared to other scopes. Cons: * Worse at long range compared to the VCOG and SVU's default scope due to lower magnification. * Exclusive to the Dragunov SVU and VSS Vintorez. * Worsens VSS's CQC performance. * Has to be steadied for better accuracy, unlike other 4x optics which don't require any steadying. * Large decrease in peripheral vision compared to other 4x optics. Trivia * This used to be the default scope for the VSS Vintorez but was removed and replaced with iron sights. It has since returned and functions as an alternative to the iron sights. * The scope is nearly identical to the SVD default scope design, with some minor cosmetic changes. Most noticeable differences are its lower magnification and a green reticle versus the SVD's default scope's red. * Visually, the PSO-1 resembles the Dragonov SVU's default scope. References Category:Optics Category:Weapon Attachments